lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Todai University
The University of Tokyo abbreviated as Todai is a research university located in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. The University has 10 faculties with a total of around 30,000 students, 2,100 of whom are foreign. Its five campuses are in Hongō, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane, and Nakano. It is the first of Japan's National Seven Universities and is considered the most prestigious university in Japan. It ranks as the highest in Asia and 20th in the world according to the Academic Ranking of World Universities 2012. History The university was chartered by the Meiji government in 1877 under its current name by amalgamating older government schools for medicine and Western learning. It was renamed "the Imperial University" in 1886, and then Tokyo Imperial University in 1897 when the Imperial University system was created. In September 1923, an earthquake and the following fires destroyed about 700,000 volumes of the Imperial University Library. The books lost included the Hoshino Library, a collection of about 10,000 books. The books were the former possessions of Hoshino Hisashi before becoming part of the library of the university and were mainly about Chinese philosophy and history. In 1947, after Japan's defeat in World War II, it re-assumed its original name. With the start of the new university system in 1949, Todai swallowed up the former First Higher School (today's Komaba campus) and the former Tokyo Higher School, which henceforth assumed the duty of teaching first and second-year undergraduates, while the faculties on Hongo main campus took care of third and fourth-year students. Although the university was founded during the Meiji period, it has earlier roots in the Astronomy Agency (天文方; 1684), Shoheizaka Study Office (昌平坂学問所; 1797), and the Western Books Translation Agency (蕃書和解御用; 1811). These institutions were government offices established by the 徳川幕府 Tokugawa shogunate (1603–1867), and played an important role in the importation and translation of books from Europe. Kikuchi Dairoku, an important figure in Japanese education, served as president of Tokyo Imperial University. For the 1964 Summer Olympics, the university hosted the running portion of the modern pentathlon event. On 20 January 2012, the university announced that it would shift the beginning of its academic year from April to September in order to align its calendar with the international standard. The shift would be phased in over five years. According to the Japan Times, the university had 1,282 professors in February 2012. Of those, 58 were women. In the Fall of 2012 and for the first time, the University of Tokyo started two undergraduate programs entirely taught in English and geared towards international students. These two programs are the first PEAK programs for "Programs in English at Komaba", soon to be followed by others. Organizations Faculities *Law *Medicine *Engineering *Letters *Science *Agriculture *Economics *Arts and Sciences *Education *Pharmaceutical Sciences Graduate Schools *Humanities and Sociology *Education *Law and Politics *Economics *Arts and Sciences *Science *Engineering *Agricultural and Life Sciences *Medicine *Pharmaceutical Sciences *Mathematical Sciences *Frontier Sciences *Information Science and Technology *Interdisciplinary Information Studies *Public Policy Research Institutes *Institute of Medical Science *Earthquake Research Institute *Institute of Oriental Culture *Institute of Social Science *Institute of Industrial Science *Historiographical Institute *Institute of Molecular and Cellular Biosciences *Institute for Cosmic Ray Research *Institute for Solid State Physics *Atmosphere and Ocean Research Institute *Research Center for Advanced Science and Technology Campuses Hongo Campus : The Hongo campus is the main campus of the University of Tokyo. It occupies the former estate of the Maeda family (Feudal lords during the Edo period). One of the university's best-known landmarks, Akamon (the Red Gate), is a relic from this era. Komaba Campus : The Komaba Campus is home to the College of Arts and Sciences, the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, the Graduate School of Mathematical Sciences, and a number of advanced research facilities and campus services. This is the campus where the freshmen and sophomores (First-year and Second-year students) of the University of Tokyo study. Kashiwa Campus : The Kaishwa Campus is home to the Engineering, Music & Dance, Theater, Agricultural, and Life Sciences, Public Policy, and Economics and other campus services. This is the campus where junior and senior (third & fourth-year students) of Todai University come to study once they've completed their first two years at the Komaba Campus. Shirokane Campus : The Shirokane Campus is the medical facility campus in which students who are trying to obtain degrees in practicing medicine come. All students that are first through fourth years come to this campus to attend any required medical courses and electives on their schedules. The equipment used for learning is up to date and state of the art. Nakano Campus : The Nakano Campus is home to the courses of Law Enforcement, Politics, Education, and other campus services and courses. This campus also has the second-largest auditorium out of the five-campus with Hongo being the first. The graduating ceremony for the fourth year students is held at this campus in the auditorium. Also See *List of Todai University Students *List of Todai University Faculty *Todai University Course List *Todai University Clubs